ShineGreymon
|-|Shinegreymon= ShineGreymon is a Light Dragon Digimon which fights with the red-hot solar energy it accumulates. |-|Shinegreymon Burst Mode= A Shine Greymon that has temporarily reached the limits of its abilities through Burst Evolution, it is a unique form which wears an aura of solar-class high-energy flames. |-|ShineGreymon Ruin Mode= |-|RizeGreymon= A Cyborg Digimon that has mechanized more than half of its body. Despite its large build it flies to the sky to attack the enemy. The offensive power fired from the gigantic revolver on its left arm is said to rival that of a single nuclear warhead, and due to its tremendous power and recoil, it is normally impossible to rapid-fire. In addition, the gun barrel is made from Chrome Digizoid in order to withstand that power. |-|GeoGreymon= A unique Digimon that is conjectured to be a subspecies of Greymon. Its body and the carapace on its head have also developed like a full-length lethal weapon, and its appearance has become more aggressive. |-|Agumon= A unique Agumon which has bound red leather belts around its arms, its maturation is presumed to differ from its traditional evolutions. As it's still growing, its power is weak, but it has grown hard, sharp claws on its hands and feet, and demonstrates its power in battle. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | 3-C | At least 3-C Name: Agumon | GeoGreymon | RizeGreymon | ShineGreymon | Burst Mode | Ruin Mode Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Agumon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification. |-|GeoGreymon=All previous abilities, Can instantly counter physical strikes, Sound Manipulation. |-|RizeGreymon=All previous abilities, Flight, Energy Manipulation. |-|ShineGreymon=All previous abilities, Light Manipulation, Healing, Solar Energy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Sword Mastery, , Dimensional BFR and Sealing via Heaven's Gate, Healing, Master Shield User, Can negate the durability of evil enemies via "Judgement Slash, Can remove Curses, Hypnosis, Atomic Destruction. |-|Burst Mode=All previous abilities, Can lower Attack Potency, Can prevent Status Effect Inducement. |-|Ruin Mode=All Burst Mode Abilities, Darkness Manipulation, Space-Time Destruction via Destroy Cannon, Chaos Manipulation. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Equal to other Child Digimon such as Guilmon) | Island level (Comparable to Greymon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Ultimate level Digimon should be comparable to MetalGreymon who could perform this feat. Ultimate level Digimon should be far superior to Wendigomon who could create an entire dimension with an earth and sun and should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon who was born from a black hole and can unleash real black holes as well as an attack that uses exploded fragments of a supernova as basic attacks. Comparable to Digitamamon who has an entire dimension with planets and stars in its body) | Galaxy level (Should be far superior to Vademon who could create and maintain a larger than Galaxy Sized dimension with his very existence and compress in into a mountain. Should be superior to Adventure Ultimates who still find Mega level Digimon to be a threat. Should be on par with Etemon who could survive and absorb a black hole large enough to easily swallow the Milky Way in order to become MetalEtemon) | At least Galaxy level (Much stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic (Should be equal in speed to Takumi Aiba) with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to Peckmon who could dodge Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam from a close distance) | Relativistic+ (Should be comparable in speed to Rapidmon) with FTL reactions (Far superior to Ultimate level Digimon) | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions Lifting Strength: At least Class Z (Comparable to the Holy Knights) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Galactic Class '''| '''Galactic Class Durability: Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range with weaponry, several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: GeoGrey Sword | Solar Class Flame Emissions Intelligence: Varies among the species Weaknesses: Data Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Agumon *'Pepper Breath:' Spews flaming breath from its mouth to strike the opponent. *'Spitfire Blast:' Accumulates "Pepper Breath" in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as a much more powerful blast. *'Sharp Claw:' Attacks with its claws. *'Baby Volcano:' Breathe out a huge fireball and cause a huge explosion. *'Sharper Claw:' Scratch using sharp claws. *'Baby Claw:' Strike using both hands. *'Attack Charge:' Raises its Attack Potency. GeoGreymon *'Mega Flame:' Spews super-high temperature flames from its mouth, reducing everything to ashes. *'Mega Burst:' Fires off a version of "Mega Flame" enhanced to its limit within its mouth. *'Horn Impulse:' Strikes the foe with its horn. *'Mega Shot:' Fires a blast from the mouth. *'Mega Roar:' Attacks with the blast of a war cry. *'Mega Volcano:' Breathes out a huge fireball and causes a huge explosion. *'Cross-Counter:' Instantly counters a physical attack. RizeGreymon *'Trident Revolver:' Fires 2 High-speed shots from its revolver at the limit of the Chrome Digizoid's endurance. *'Rising Destroyer:' Fires a beam barrage from its chest-cannon and the three beam cannons extending from its wings. *'Solid Strike:' Charges at the opponent and knocks them out with the extraordinary impact strength of its gigantic revolver. *'Crack Bullet:' Fires a barrier-piercing bullet. *'Barrel Smash:' Strikes the foe with its revolver. ShineGreymon *'Glorious Burst:' Spreads its huge wings, concentrating its accumulated energy of light to its extreme limit, then shoot. *'Shining Blast:' Mows down the opponent with shining light. *'GeoGrey Sword:' Summons the sword GeoGrey Sword from the earth for melee combat. *'Shine Hammer:' A punch attack of light energy. *'Sparkle Shoot:' Shoots energy bullets of light. *'Corona Splash:' Spreads the light energy. *'Heaven's Gate:' Opens a portal to another dimension that sucks in the enemy and seals them away, or blasts the enemy with light from the gate. * Heaven's Heal: Heals injuries to self and allies. * Holy Disinfection: Cures cursed status ailments on allies. * Soul Banish: Glows with holy energy before either firing one or more energy blades or unleashing a powerful kick. * Judgment Slash: A single sword strike that destroys evil. * Shield Counter: Blocks an incoming attack with its beam shield, following up with a sword slash. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism:' Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes, causing them to attack themselves *'Atomic Blaster:' Fires beams that destroy the enemy at the atomic level. Burst Mode * Corona Blaze Sword: Fuses its flaming sword and shield into a massive greatsword with explosively increased power. *'Final Shining Burst:' Puts its body and soul into inducing a massive eruption. *'Torrid Weiß': Continually shoots a barrage of incandescent flame *'Acceleration Boost:' Doubles the power of its next attack. *'Aura:' Heals him or an ally. Ruin Mode *'Destroy Cannon:' Blasts the opponent with a dark blast that also destroys space-time. *'Chaos Slash:' Slashes the foe(s) with the power of chaos, causing the opponent to get confused. Note: ShineGreymon inherits skills from MagnaAngemon and WarGrowlmon Key: Agumon | GeoGreymon | RizeGreymon | ShineGreymon | Burst and Ruin Mode Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Dragons Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Berserkers Category:BFR Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Mind Users Category:Shield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Law Users